The Evil is Back
by Ray Kamaura
Summary: What is the evil.


The Evil is Back!

Chapter 1

The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z or any of it characters except the one that I made up Gokan. I also own the rights to the ultra Namak and the super saiyan black darkness

Goku! Where are you? It is time to get off the ship! Said Krillen.

What time is it? It is time to get up.

Ten minutes later

Hi Guru. Said Piccolo

Hi. I need to gaaaa!

There is an unknown force in you! Said Guru

What do you mean?

King Piccolo is in you.

What?

He is back. That can't be, because I killed him 10 years ago.

He has been hiding on the plant.

Two hours later

GAAAAAAA!

Piccolo what is wrong?

SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

NO!

Chapter 2

New Power

"Piccolo what is wrong?" said Goku crying in pain.

"Nothing is wrong" said Piccolo with a smile on his face.

"I'm not just Piccolo." "I am _KING_ _PICCOLO_."

"But how?" asked Goku.

"Ten years ago when I fused with Kami the evil side of me was cast to the place of my birth. But Namak was destroyed. So the sprit gods let me come to New Namak. So that is how I came back. Dose it make sense yet you weak loser." Piccolo said

"Piccolo you messed up." said Goku.

"What do you mean" said Piccolo

"You gave me time to eat a senuz bean" laughed Goku

"NOOOOO" yelled Piccolo

The fight went on Goku powered up to s.s.1, but Piccolo power up to super Namak

Haaaaaa!

Chapter 3

Darkness

Goku used the kamahamaha wave, but Piccolo dodged and countered with a series of punches and kicks. Piccolo hit Goku with his knee and Goku fell to the ground.

Then Piccolo fired a deadly ki wave. The ki wave hit with a big explosion. The smoke clear and there was Gohan.

"Piccolo, how could you kill Gohan" asked Goku "It was easy to kill him after all he is weak" said Piccolo

"That is it I will kill you now. DIE PICCOLO!"

Goku powered up to super saiyan 3 and attacked with a mega punch. It hit Piccolo with the force of a punch from Gohan. Just at that moment Gohan stood up. His power level was low. It was so low that Krillen could have out match him. Gohan said "dad we need to use the fusion".

They used the fusion and the new warrior was born. His name was Gokan.

"I am no longer a super saiyan, I am a mega saiyan" said Gokan

Gokan was clenching his fist. Gokan fire a ki wave. Piccolo dodged the blast and went up to the next level Ultra Namak. Piccolo punched Gokan so hard that it knocked him out of the fusion. Goku tried to power up to the next level but he could not. Piccolo was choking Gohan. Goku got mad.

"Piccolo you can't do this to Gohan. You trained him. Now it is over." yelled Goku. "Haaaaaaaa! It is over for you Piccolo" said Goku

Goku reached a Great power, a power that he achieved once before. This power is super saiyan black darkness.

The last time Goku was in super saiyan black darkness was two years ago.

FLASH BACK

Goku was fighting with Meca. Meca killed gohan and Goku power up to super saiyan black darkness. He almost destroyed the universe.

Chapter 4

The end

Goku used his dark punch and then tried to use the Kamahamaha wave, but Piccolo dodged. Gohan stood up and became super saiyan and flew into the battle. Gohan lost too much blood to fly so he tried to walk. Krillen flew in and grabbed Gohan and took him into the ship to heal. "Gohan how do you feel?" asked Krillen "I feel like I just got hit by a train." Said Gohan

"Goku your blood dose not show on your tainted skin." Said Piccolo

"That is because I am too powerful to bleed." Said Goku "Meca learn that lesson."

Goku blasted Piccolo, the blast almost killed him. "Now that piccolo is died I can rule the world. No not the world the universe." Said Goku. "Not likely. I will stop you before I happens." Yelled Vegeta

They fought for a long time. Suddenly Goku sapped out of the evil form because he felt Vegeta's pain. Then Piccolo stool a senuz bean. He ate it. Then Goku and Vegeta fused to make the Warrior Vegeto.

"I am the world's greatest warrior. I am the world's last hope. I am the light in dark places. I am Vegeto. Now feel the light." Proclaimed Vegeto "Do you think I am afraid of you? You must be joking. I will kill you. Die Vegeto" said Piccolo

The battle went on. Piccolo used a king wave but Goku dodged and counter with a super monkey fist. Piccolo remembered that attack. The attack the kill the evil part of Piccolo.

To be continued

As the revenge of Meca


End file.
